


My Bitch

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: some simple TienCha / YamTien shorts. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	My Bitch

As I sat on my mat, I watched in anticipation Master’s motions. He was picking up tools from the small table and occasionally looking over his shoulder at me. “Don’t worry, pet.” He then picked up a bandana and walked in front of me.

As I was bent over a cold surface, the drool from my mouth kept flowing wildly. I could feel he was right behind me, just staring. Tempting to make a sound, but I knew that would upset him. Then without warning, something cold was being poured between my backend. I could feel it covering my entrance as it slides down. As it left a trail along my harden staff, I wasn’t prepared for the hard slap that came soon after.

Before I could have a chance to react, I felt something sharp clawing along my spine. When it reached between my shoulder blades, I felt another hard slap. I had to hold back every sound that tried to escape. Angering him is the last thing I wanted. Or is it?

Feeling the sharp claws digging into my shoulders, I just let out a scream. But my mouth was quickly stuffed. I was close to gagging, but it was slowly pulled back. That was until I felt this thick flesh thrusting in and out my mouth.

The urge to gag was strong, but so was the bite down. When I did, my ears caught the sound of a very pleased groan. The thrusting became faster as my teeth raked along the flesh. Suddenly it hit the back of my mouth and hot liquid filled the back of my throat. As the flesh left my mouth, I could taste the salty liquid sliding down my tongue. Until I felt a slap across my face and my mouth forced shut. Which had my swallowing the substance.

…

As the chains suspended me, I could feel the clamps weighting down my nipples and my foreskin. The longer I hang, the more numb my body became. If it wasn’t sharp scratches clawing at my side, I wouldn’t be sure if I could still feel pain.

But then I felt soft, wet touches along the inside of my thigh. The scratches seemed to go away for the moment. Yet, in its place was the sudden yank of the clamps on my foreskin. I wanted to scream so bad, but the ball gag made it hard to do so.

As soon as the stinging sensation came, it was quickly replaced with a burning one. Then something sharp bit both my butt cheeks. Yet, for some reason, I just wanted to laugh until something was shoved up my back entrance. As surprised as I was, it was a welcoming feeling. Especially how much it filled me.

The chain to the collar was then pulled, making me bend back. Not only was my body feeling stretched so were my insides. Which made whatever was thrusting into me feel like heaven compared to the pain the rest of my body felt. Until the clamps tugged my nipples more and then something biting just at the base of my neck.

Everything was just an overwhelming sense of pain with being filled to the brim. The moment I felt something burning pumped inside of me, I felt my whole-body collapse. When I finally came to, I was lying on a bed covered in silk sheets. And there, staring at me, was _him_. He had his usually playful grin as he gently touched my face. “Had a nice nap?”

I couldn’t help smirk as I pinned him under me. “You are going to pay for that.” He just laughed as he grabbed me behind the neck and pulled me to his face.

“Bring it on, _pet_.”

…

My legs were shaking as I tried to withstand every heavy thrust sent into me. Every inch begged to collapse. Having his large hand choked me as he kept me close to his chest. One leg hooked to the arm holding me. While my other leg overlapped one of his.

As my hands tried to finding something to hold, all I could reach were the strong arms around me. “I should break you.” Those words coming like a threatening growl as I felt teeth tug at my ear. I tried to hold back a moan as his hand worked my sensitive tip.

I was so close when he let me go. Before I could say or do anything, something rammed itself back inside me. As it did so, he yanked at my hair bring closer to the edge again. But just I was getting close, he let me fall to the bed. I didn’t have the strength to keep me.

And without any warning, he was in front of me. At best, showcasing that fantastic piece of flesh that was just beyond my grasp. Him wiggling it back and forth didn’t make things better. I tried to inch myself closer, but it was too far. “You got to work for it.” I then felt my hair being pulled again, as my body felt like jello. “What’s the matter, _master_?”

Whatever strength I had, I pinned him against the headboard. Having his legs on either side of my head, I stared him in his eyes. “You _never_ tease me like that _again_ , you hear me.” Before he could say a word, I shoved two up his rectum. The only sound he was able to make were long, loud moans.

As my fingers thrust in him, I enjoyed sucking and licking his balls. Till I nibbled the base of his staff as I made my way up to his tip. The moment my tongue tasted his wonderful pre-cum, I needed more. While I sucked his lovely dick, all he could do was try to rip my hair out and scream.

My teeth racked along him as I near the tip. His breathing became heavier, and so I pulled away. There was no way in hell I was letting him finish before me. As we attacked each other’s lips, our hand tightly grasped the other. Our hold threatening to not move.

Biting his lip got him to make small motions, but I needed more. As we rubbed our cocks together, we continued to attack each other’s tongues. The moment we reached our release, all that was heard was him screaming master. Such a good pet.

…

As I stepped into the dojo the next day, all the students were giving me strange looks. But I went about my day. That’s when they started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

One of them came forward and took a note off my back. When they handed it to me, I just couldn’t believe it. It read, “Yamcha’s Bitch.”


End file.
